


I'm ninety-five, I'm not dead.

by RonWeasleyAKALittleLionMan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonWeasleyAKALittleLionMan/pseuds/RonWeasleyAKALittleLionMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is insufferable. Steve is determined to retaliate. Tony should be scared, but he's a little too busy being turned on right about now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm ninety-five, I'm not dead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Tony preens and puffs up. He has landed quite a catch in Steve Rogers or so he keeps telling other people. He loves to tell the story of how he courted Steve so skillfully that Steve was just dying for a single kiss. Steve is amused the first time. Tony tells it to Bruce and well, Bruce practically has a doctoral degree in detecting Tony Stark Bullshit. Then, he tells it to Clint and Natasha. Then, he tells it Sam, each time exaggerating Steve's innocence and Steve's inexperience. Natasha keeps humming  "Like A Virgin," and now that he's googled the lyrics, he is one hundred percent not amused. Sam offers half-jokingly and half-protectively to drown Tony in a river if he ever "pressures" Steve into something Steve doesn't want. Clint tries to give him the talk. THE TALK! Soon enough, everyone is treating Steve like he's an untouched unicorn whose never even heard of a curse word much less a dirty joke. He was a soldier, for crying out loud! Last time he checked almost all soldiers swear. 

However, that is not the last straw. 

No, its when he tells the story again during a debriefing after the meeting. He tells it to Coulson and Fury, leans back in chair like a smug little shit when Fury tears into him for defiling "a national icon."

Steve Rogers was done. 

Steve Rogers doesn't do surrender. Steve Rogers gets even. He ignores the echo of Bucky's voice asking him why does he have to go looking for trouble. But that's just it. He can't stand down on this issue. Bucky's background groaning gets just a little louder, but Steve ignores it. It is important, damn it. He has a point to prove and a bone to pick. 

 So, the next time, they're in the gym. He does it. 

He doesn't think. 

Some would argue he never thinks. 

Steve doesn't care.

He doesn't go slow.

He signed up to be a soldier when he was still a wheezing sickly scrawny little punk. He's the type of a man that threw himself on top of grenade unaware that it was even a dud. He signed up for a experimental test with no concrete and promised results. 

Steve has never done slow.

So, once again, Steve just dives in and does it.

When Tony leans in to give him a proper and punctual kiss, Steve doesn't let Tony go. Steve slides his hands to palm at Tony's ass. Steve jerks his thumbs into the back pockets of Tony's pants and simply tugs.

 Tony turns into him, pleased and surprised.  Steve usually isn't the one for big public gestures, but this is for the greater good here. He has a point to prove. 

"I can't stop thinking about you. I just..." Steve breathes, letting one hand trace at Tony's bottom lip and he absolutely loves the way Tony's eyes darken. Steve takes it one step further. "I just have these... fantasies... where you..." Steve confesses, pressing a low, wet dirty kiss against his boyfriend's soft and pliant mouth. He can hear Tony stifle a moan and Steve wants to smirk because he hasn't even really touched Tony yet. God, Tony is such a slut for him and Steve loves that. He loves that so much he wants to press his fingers in Tony's mouth, wants to watch the way Tony always automatically opens for him, wants to croon that he knows what Tony needs: a good, long, and hard fucking. But, Steve reminded himself sharply, now was not the time for that. 

Steve lets his hands move a little higher. "Those fantasies," Steve repeats, trailing sweet open mouthed kisses on Tony's neck and watches as the other man shivers, "where you pin me to the dirty floor to make me cry and beg for more."

He feels the eyes on him from all around the room. Steve doesn't stop. In fact, it just eggs him on because he might be pre-historic, but he's not dead and he will show them that. He will show them all that. Steve continued in a clear voice that carried, "You think you'll win my sweet surrender, but when I fist you all sweet and tender, you gasp and moan deep in my ear and tell me the words I want to hear," Steve pulls Tony's hair down in a firm, strong grip that makes Tony's eyes roll upwards, full of lust and bliss and his body just relax under Steve's power, Steve's force, Steve's grip.

Steve toys with Tony for awhile, before relaxing his grip and nips the older man on the neck. Its not soft. Its not gentle. Its a marking. Its claiming. Its possessive as hell, non verbally branding Tony as _**Mine**_. Tony doesn't protest, but then again, Steve thinks to himself, Tony never protests when Steve marks him. Tony loves bites, bruises, or any claim from Steve he can get. As Tony eagerly presses himself deeper into Steve, hard as a rock, and so ready and eager for anything and everything Steve wants to do to him, Steve regretfully pulls back, trying to ignore the way Tony begs so prettily and desperately. Steve wants to reward him with more than just a few stolen kisses. He wants to make Tony come so much that he's overstimulated to the point of madness, crying pretty wet tears into the mattress, and still begging for more. Still, now is not the time and Steve is reminded exactly why he barely touches Tony in public. Steve says in a clear voice that carries around the room, "I'll admit you're all temptation and sin but baby, I can play you like a violin." 

With that, Steve gathers himself and looks around the room. All of them are wide-eyed and gaping or raising their eyebrows. Bruce looks embarrassed. Clint is delighted and Natasha looks impressed. Sam is trying fake crying on Thor, asking him where he went wrong with Steve and Steve wants to ask him hey whose side is he on here. Thor looks ready to swoop Steve up in his arms and congratulate his shield brother. 

Steve takes a silent picture of this in his mind's eyes, savors it all and stuffs his hands in his pocket. 

He saunters out like he was made for this, just like Bucky had always strove to teach him, head high and shoulders slouched. 

"Let me know if you'd like to hear more, Tony," Steve calls over his shoulder, voice heavy with implications. Steve is barely out the door before he hears a stream of desperate swear words, a crash of boxes, and a rush of frantic footsteps.

Steve smiles and waits. 

He doesn't have to wait long. 

The end. 

\---

\---

\---

\---

Poem:

You pin me to the dirty floor

to make me cry and beg for more.

You think you'll win my sweet surrender,

but when I fist you all sweet and tender,

you gasp and moan deep in my ear

and tell me the words I want to hear. 

I'll admit you're all temptation and sin

but baby, I can play you like a violin. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
